


at your fingertips

by alderations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: In lieu of actual garments, Genji is plated head to toe in armor, which makes Jesse feel like he’s fucking with danger itself rather than another human being.And good God, if he doesn’t live for it.





	at your fingertips

Jesse has stood around naked in front of fully-clothed partners plenty of times in his life. It seems to be a habit of his, honestly, and not just because he’s into it, but because why the  _ fuck _ would he wear clothes when he’s around someone who seems him naked all the time anyway? It’s always a bit of a rush, feeling so exposed and at odds with a partner, but this is something else entirely.

On the one hand, some of that imbalance is gone, because Genji  _ never  _ wears clothes. In fact, he insists that he doesn’t need to wear them. But in lieu of actual garments, he is plated head to toe in armor, which makes Jesse feel like he’s fucking with danger itself rather than another human being.

And good God, if he doesn’t live for it.

Genji hasn’t touched him yet, but even through the expressionless visor Jesse feels like he’s being caressed by the cyborg’s eyes. The riding crop spinning idly around his fingers is enough to make Jesse’s heart race, even though Genji has made no move to use it, until he suddenly stops pacing directly in front of him and lifts the leather to gently tug at his bottom lip.

Jesse fights not to whimper. So minimal an action, yet he’s already worked up. He’d probably be able to feel the wetness rubbing on his thighs if they weren’t bound as far apart as possible, ankles tied by his butt and arms behind his back. Despite the amount of time Genji spent perfecting and testing the ropes, Jesse still isn’t sure how the hell he managed to find the equipment to suspend him from the tiny dorm ceiling, but he isn’t going to complain.

“You gonna do somethin’ with that, or jus’ wave it around like a toy?” he taunts, letting the tip of his tongue flick against the riding crop. Right away, it moves to stroke down the center of his chest, between the pale scars under his nipples, before giving a sharp smack to each of his thighs. Jesse bites his lip to keep from moaning; he won’t give Genji the satisfaction yet.

For once, Genji doesn’t say anything, just turns to pace again while Jesse fights the urge to squirm. His dick aches, desperate for Genji’s powerful hands, even though he hasn’t done much more than stand around and get tied up. Even the cool air on his skin feels overwhelming. He opens his mouth to speak again, but then Genji whips his head toward him, an unspoken threat to gag him if he doesn’t quit.

Jesse pulls his most charismatic grin, as if Genji isn’t accustomed to it already.

Without warning, the riding crop smacks each side of his belly, alternating, until the skin is streaked with red and Jesse is panting deep in his throat. A moment’s reprieve—he refuses to cry out—and then it’s back to his thighs, circling around him and whipping his ass, the blows getting harder with every moment. Jesse whines, but keeps his mouth firmly shut. It takes more to get a reaction from him, and Genji knows it. Still smacking his thighs, Genji runs one hand down his spine until Jesse is shivering, squirming into the touch. Then he completes his circle around where Jesse hangs, moving each blow closer to his crotch like an unspoken threat—not that Jesse dreads it, by any means.

Another moment to breathe. Genji cocks his head like a curious bird, then steps up into Jesse’s space, visor nearly grazing his nose. This time, he can’t hold back a low moan, so close to Genji’s teasing presence. The cyborg lifts one hand, toys at Jesse’s lips, then slips two fingers into his mouth with a demanding presence that requires no words. Jesse has to fight not to drool all over his palm. He sucks at the synthetic skin as if he’s starving, wishing it were more, wishing he could get his mouth on Genji’s cock and bring him to the edge, but the fingers leave his mouth with a trail of spit between them, glistening in the low light. Jesse allows himself a trembling sigh. Genji moves his hand, leisurely and authoritative, down toward Jesse’s hole, where he dips his fingertips in to gather the wetness there and then smears it through the thick hair around Jesse’s cock.

_ “Fuck,  _ sweetheart, Genji, you make it so goddamn easy,” he breathes, hips jerking minutely to try and get closer to him. Genji’s two middle fingers slip back into his hole and curl sharply against him, making his belly spasm. “Alright, alright, I’m—please—I need you. Please.”

Again, the cyborg tilts his head. Apparently Jesse’s begging is subpar. His fingers rub tantalizingly slow against Jesse’s front wall, the synthetic flesh hard and still silky, and Jesse yelps at the sudden pleasure. “Genji,” he cries. “I’m begging you, s-sir, I  _ need  _ to be fucked, I—I deserve it, I promise…”

The fingers leave him wet and slippery, and in their place the riding crop comes down hard against his groin, narrowly missing his cock. Jesse screams, which he knows is exactly what Genji wants, but it’s impossible to resist when white-hot pain blends with the pleasure from his agile fingers. His head flops to one side, limp and somehow tense with anticipation at the same time, while Genji moves back in to caress his dick as soon as Jesse goes quiet. The riding crop smacks his ass a few more times, not quite so hard now, but it’s enough to bring tears to Jesse’s eyes.  _ “Please, _ Genji,” he moans, “I need your cock, I need you in me, I  _ need—” _

Genji silences him with a wet finger in his mouth, forcing its way past his words so that he can taste his own enthusiasm. Jesse shudders, almost too preoccupied with sucking on Genji’s finger to notice the cyborg detaching the armor from his thighs and discarding it on the ground. Even if he keeps everything else on, Genji makes a habit of taking the plates off of anywhere that might chafe Jesse too badly, like the gentleman he is. Then his finger moves to spread Jesse’s hole again, while his other hand drops the riding crop and unlatches the codpiece from his armor.

(Jesse laughs every time he thinks about calling it a  _ codpiece— _ or, he would laugh, if he wasn’t struggling to breathe.)

The stickier hand holds Jesse’s hip, firm and steady, while Genji guides the head of his cock into Jesse’s hole. No matter how hard he tries to grind down, to take more, Genji holds him still, and for the first time, a tiny chuckle passes through the unemotive mask. “You’re mockin’ me, Shimada,” whines Jesse. “Cruel. So damn cruel.”

Without warning, both of Genji’s hands latch on to Jesse’s hips, and suddenly his entire cock is inside. It’s so much warmer than Genji’s hands, and Jesse can only imagine how self-satisfied Genji’s face looks behind the mask when his eyes roll back into his head, but all he cares about is being stuffed full and  _ fucked  _ at last. Genji rocks against him, not really thrusting but still creating enough friction to make Jesse moan and toss his head back. At the hiss of pressure releasing from Genji’s mask, however, his attention is captured again. Molten brown eyes fill his vision. “Am I?”

“Yes,” Jesse whispers. There’s sweat beading on Genji’s temple, his hair is stuck in awkward clumps to his forehead, and his scars form stripes of shiny white against the flush covering his round cheeks. Their eyes stay connected as Genji drops his mask to the floor and wraps his arms around Jesse’s waist, pulling them as close together as they can get while still having room to move. A single drop of sweat trickles down Genji’s nose; across from him, a single overstimulated tear drips from Jesse’s.

“You were right,” Genji pants as he builds up a rhythm, Jesse’s hole clenching and spasming around him. “You deserve this. You deserve the world, in fact.”

Charming as ever, but the honesty of his words shines in his steady gaze. Jesse opens his mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a shaky cry, one that makes Genji smirk and press in closer, the line of his body sharp against Jesse’s softness. They kiss, though Genji does most of the work; his hands move Jesse’s hips in time with his own so that his thrusts strike as hard and deep as he can manage. Jesse hangs just low enough from the ceiling that Genji doesn’t have to stand on his toes like he usually does, and the change in angle is fantastic as far as Jesse’s body is concerned, since every time their bodies slam together, waves of tingly pleasure shoot down Jesse’s legs. His mouth hangs open, letting every tiny sound escape his throat as Genji fucks him senseless, and his voice cracks and shoots up an octave when his cock rubs for a moment against Genji’s rough skin.

Genji notices, presses that same angle for a few more thrusts, and that’s more than enough. Jesse’s orgasm spreads from his belly to his fingertips in an instant, fuzzy and sharp and soft all at the same time, and he can just barely feel his hole practically trembling around Genji’s cock. It must feel wonderful, because Genji bites down on his shoulder a moment later and goes still, except for the minute twitches of his hips still grinding into Jesse. He can feel lips moving against his neck, but can’t hear anything through the blood rushing in his ears. It’s been a while since he’s come so hard he can’t hear, but  _ damn,  _ does he love the feeling of being so utterly at Genji’s mercy.

When some feeling returns to his limbs, Jesse shifts, and a trickle of cum leaks out of him where they’re still connected. “Gen… Genji?” he murmurs, turning his face to nuzzle into the cyborg’s hair.

“Hmm,” sighs Genji.

“Can we do this, like, every day?”

Sharp, boisterous laughter rings in his ear as Genji finally pulls back, then kisses him on the mouth and starts working at the ropes binding his legs. His cock slips free a moment later, and— _ good Lord,  _ is that a lot of cum for someone who’s more metal than flesh. Jesse squirms at the feeling of it dripping down his thigh, uncomfortable and yet even more aroused than before. With one hand still pressed warm against his hip, Genji unties his legs and lowers him slowly to the floor, even though Jesse’s shaking too hard to really support himself. A minute later, his arms are untied, and then Genji scoops him into his arms to head for the shower. “I doubt that we would have time to repeat this daily, but I’m sure it could be arranged. First, we need to make sure that you can still walk tomorrow.”

Face pressed into Genji’s chest, Jesse snorts. “Can’t promise that.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c
> 
> [smacks lips like I'm tasting a fine wine] I needed a lil' palate cleanser after mchanzo week, and I am all about Slurpin That M'Fuckin Love Genji Juice, also T is making me Big Horny, so why not do the Genji fucking. with the bondage and the spanking and the creampies. all the good things. heheheheh.
> 
> If you liked this, want more, have suggestions/requests/ideas, let me know here or on Tumblr [@genderfluidjessemccree!](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com) and stay tuned, I SWEAR I'm updating my chaptered fic eventually, I promise, it might be all dialogue but it WILL HAPPEN, I just needed my daily dose of Love Genji Juice. or, like, genji cum. don't worry bout it.
> 
> thanks & i hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
